Vaccine 2
by Tre'zinn
Summary: Sequal to Vaccine! NOTE:If you haven't read Vaccine this wont make much sense After Zaji stole the cure from BIT, the Hive is producing it's own to sell to the poor. BIT has some even more questionable motives now, and the Bees are caught in the middle.


The bumpy road stretched out and curved slowly around a steep hill, the other side dropped off into a steep, winding valley. Fog drifted over the barren terrain and curled around and over an open-top wagon that was drawn by a slightly overweight horse moving at a slow trot. Two boys sat in the front of the wagon, and they couldn't have been more opposite of each other. One was round and chubby, with small eyes and a kind face; the other was quite skinny with brown cat-like eyes and an expression of boredom.

"This fog sure isn't helping us go faster." The boy with the cats eyes said and yawned, showing overly pointed and sharp canines. The other boy smiled and twitched the reins, making the horse pick up pace a little bit.

"Don't worry Zaji, we'll get there soon enough. We don't want to fall in the canyon anyways."

"For being a dangerous Gaichuu area it sure has been quiet," Zaji said and looked around, but couldn't see much past the fog, "Connor, we are still in the Gaichuu territory right?"

"I think so." Connor said and passed Zaji the reins, and started digging in a bag full of letters at his side. Zaji didn't really know what to do with the reins, so when Connor passed them he twitched them up and down a couple times like how he saw Connor do just a moment ago. Suddenly the horse broke into a canter and startled both of the Letter Bees, making Connor fall backwards onto the floor in front of the wagons backseat.

"Whoa, how do I slow it down?" Zaji halfways yelled at Connor.

"Pull on the reins straight back! Slowly!" Connor said and started trying to crawl back onto the drivers seat beside Zaji. Zaji pulled on the reins, and the horse quite suddenly stopped, throwing Connor forward off the wagon. He hit the ground in a cloud of dust and fog.

"Oops." Zaji said and offered Connor a hand up. Connor glared at him a moment before struggling back onto the drivers seat.

"You're not allowed to drive from now on." Connor muttered. Zaji smirked and grabbed off the wagons floor a piece of paper that Connor had dropped in the commotion. He unfolded it to reveal a map of Amberground.

"We're next to a Gaichuu area. . .It's the canyon beside us." Zaji said.

"Then we should be fine as long as we don't fall into the canyon."

"But a fight would at least make this a little more exciting."

"Zaji, this would be a bad place for a fight, we wouldn't be able to-" Connor started, with a frown across his face

"Someones coming behind us." Zaji interrupted and turned to look behind them. The fog was too thick to see anything farther than ten feet away, though he could hear a galloping horse.

"They're coming fast, pick up the pace or they'll run right into us." Zaji said. Connor did nothing for a moment, but once he could hear the horses hooves behind them he snapped the reins, pushing the horse into a canter and eventually a gallop.

Zaji strained his ears, listening to the horse coming up behind them. They picked up pace.

"Are they insane? Can't they hear another horse?" Zaji said.

"What?" Connor turned his head briefly to glance at the blank fog behind them.

"They went faster when we went faster."

Connor just grunted and guided the horse around the gentle bend, keeping as close to the hillside on their left as he could. Falling into the canyon on the right would most definatly end terribly, it was quite a long drop.

"It's them." Zaji said under his breath and put a hand on his Heart bullet gun at his side.

"What?" Connor looked back again. They could see in the fog behind them a larger wagon being pulled by a very big horse. The person driving was mostly obscured, but he could see they were wearing a black uniform that had some faint red accents on it.

"It's BIT Guardians. They probably wont like us." Zaji said. Connor nodded and concentrated on the road ahead.

Zaji turned sideways in his seat so he could keep a better eye on the BIT guardians behind them through the fog. He saw a tall shape stand up and hold something long and thin and point it at them.

Zaji quickly flung his heart bullet gun at them and fired a quick, weak, heart bullet at them. It missed, but their wagon slowed considerably and all them men in it ducked. The BIT wagon fell back enough that Zaji couldn't see them through the fog.

"They were gonna shoot us. Don't they have anything better to do?" Zaji said. Connor gulped and quickened the horses pace, trying to pull as far ahead as they could before the BIT Guardians caught up.

Suddenly there was an ear-splitting, loud bang, and the sound of a bullet whizzing by Zaji's ear. He flinched and aimed his gun at the fog behind them. The BIT wagon quickly pulled into sight through the fog, the black horse's hooves beating the ground at such a fast pace it sounded like rolling thunder that never stopped. Zaji shot a heart bullet at them, hitting the side of their carriage and making it smash into the rocky slope on their left. They quickly dropped out of view again.

"Ha! They wont be following us so quickly n-" Zaji started to say, facing Connor now, but the wagon lurched up and down as they went over a large bump in the road, and Zaji lost his balance and fell back. Connor flung an arm out, trying to grab Zaji, but all he got was the smaller Bee's scarf; he watched Zaji plummet soundlessly into the canyon and disappear in the fog. Connor stared numbly at the whitish gray fog for a moment, not really processing what just happened. The chances of Zaji surviving a fall like that were next to none. The sound of horse hooves and shouting behind him make him blink and look around, realizing he was still in danger. If Zaji was still alive after that fall, he'd find a road to the bottom of the canyon once he lost the BIT Guardians.

"Let's go!" He said to the horse and urged it into a gallop. He put Zaji's scarf around his neck and gave one last glance to the swirling fog in the canyon.

Zaji watched the wagon, the horse, the canyon wall, and Connor, all fade from view quickly as he fell through the fog. Wind rushed past and chilled him, there was a rushing sound in his ears that was both the wind and his heart beating much too fast. His arm and shoulder struck a large rock protruding from the canyon wall and he spun around. He could see the ground now, coming at him much faster than he'd want. He covered his face and clenched his eyes shut, hoping that he'd either die fast or still be able to walk after this.

Lag walked slowly through the street, with Niche close behind him holding his hand. He kept getting knocked around by people much taller and bigger than him as they went about their business. There were merchants lining both sides of the wide street, their booths full of all kinds of different wares to be bought, some merchants were shouting out to people on the street, trying to entice them to come to their booth. Normally, people would give Lag a bit of space when he went on deliveries because they'd recognize his Bee uniform, but this time Lag was wearing a normal white jacket and had a satchel over his shoulder instead of the letter bag. He was doing a sort of 'under-cover' delivery, along with another Letter Bee, Mokka Sullivan. Mokka was on the other side of town, since they decided before arriving that if they split up they could get done faster and be out and on to the next destination.

The reason for the secret deliveries was because BIT had a great dislike for Letter Bees, and they were starting to attack or capture Bees that were on routes. BIT had also started telling some people that the Letter Bees were the ones spreading the disease, themselves being mostly immune but passing it on too the people they delivered letters too. Lag didn't think that was true, since if it was Sylvette would be sick by now too, and she was quite healthy currently.

"Out of the way kid!" A stout man with a reddish-brown coat said and roughly shoved Lag back and out of his way as he cut across the street. Lag stumbled back, but Niche pushed on him and kept him on his feet.

"Hey, mister, don' shove around people like that!" An older man shouted at the stout man in Lag's defence.

"Oh really, don't worry, I didn't get hur-" Lag started, but the old man shushed him.

"And why not? He's just a kid, and I'm in a hurry!" The stout man in the red-brown coat said and kept on walking.

"You b-" The old man started to go after him, but Lag grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked down at the pale boy in surprise.

"Really, it's fine. He's more trouble than he's worth." Lag said. The old man stared at him for a second and sighed.

"I was honestly just lookin' for a good reason to knock him to the ground." He said with anger shaking his voice. Lag blinked in confusion at his suden strong emotions.

"What? Why?"

"He keeps braggin' about how he can afford that damn expensive Cure from thsoe BIT people, and none of the rest of us can." He sighed and left Lag without another word, following the stout man. Lag didn't go after him, but stood there for a moment.

"Wha's wrong?" Niche asked him. Lag smiled at her.

"Nothing really, I just can't believe what some people do in the face of a crisis."

"A cripes?"

"No, crisis. It means when there's lots of trouble and bad things happening, and sometimes it makes people get desperate and act badly towards each other."

"Why don't they just help each other instead?"

"I-I don't know, Niche." Lag looked at the people around him sadly, noticing now that a lot of people were more curt and rude to each other than normal. There was no nice greetings, or anyone saying sorry for bumping into each other. Lag just shook his head and continued along, making his way through the crowded street so he could deliver his secret letters.

He eventually came to a large apartment building and knocked on a brightly painted door. No one answered. He knocked again, this time a little louder and faster. This time he heard movement behind the door and it quickly opened. A young woman stood there, looking quite cranky.

"What do you want?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Um, I have something for you. . ." Lag said and pulled a letter out of his satchel and held it out for her. She eyed the name of the sender, and then looked at Lag suspicously.

"Are you a Letter Bee?" She asked.

"N-no, I was just asked by this person to take this to you, I. . .I was already coming this way anyways." Lag said nervously. She seemed to know that he was lying, but she took the letter anyways. Then she gave him a quick nod and retreated back into her home, snapping the door shut in his face.

"Well, one down, a few more to go. . ." Lag sighed and continued on his way. The next person he delivered a letter to wouldn't even open their door and shouted at him to just slip it under the door. He did so, and left after shouting a 'good day' through the door. Most of the rest of his deliveries went like that, except for the last one. It was an elderly lady who welcomed Lag, realising quickly that he was in fact a Letter Bee. She hugged him and thanked him for the letter, and Lag left her door smiling. He quickly went to the outskirts of town, where there was a large sign with such faded paint you couldn't read it. Lag looked around for Mokka, but he was not in sight.

"We should go without that guy." Niche said and crossed her arms. The white creature on her head nodded it's agreement.

"We can't, we have to wait for him." Lag said and sat on a large rock beside the sign.

"But why? I'm your Dingo, we don't need that guy to protect you." Niche said and glared at Lag.

"Umm. . ." Lag didn't really know what to say at first. Niche hadn't agreed with the teamed up delivery once she found out they weren't going to be with either Zaji or Connor.

"Well. . .this is as much for his protection as ours."

"Doesn't he have a Dingo?" Niche said, but she was glaring less.

"Yes he does, but it's a snake, so it doesn't really help if people decide to hurt us, since it's bites kill and we can't kill people."

Niche seemed to accept that and she plopped onto the ground beside Lag, leaning against the rock. Lag looked up at the thousands of stars, wondering how Zaji and Connor, and the Bee he was teamed up with, were all doing.

Connor left the canyon area quickly, the horse running at it's fastest pace possible, faster than it had ever ran. The black wagon and horse was close behind him, and there was a long way before they'd reach any sort of town or settlement where Connor could lose them. All he kept thinking about was if Zaji survived the fall, and if he would get caught by BIT before he could go back and find Zaji. Connor was pretty sure that BIT wanted to get Zaji since he escaped from them, but that didn't stop them from chasing down Connor. Maybe they didn't even realise that he'd lost Zaji back on the foggy road.

He saw the faint uniform bumps on the horizon of a town, and felt relieved. At least the horse wouldn't have to run this fast much further, and if he remembered correctly Lag and another Bee were there on deliveries and might be able to help in some way, and the he could go back for Zaji.

Lag was examining his map of Amberground when Mokka came up beside him silently.

"Splitting up was a bad idea." The older boy muttered. Lag jumped a bit, not noticing him before.

"M-Mokka, what happened to your eye?" Lag said, his mouth hanging open. Mokka's right eye was swollen shut and bruised blue, and there was faint bruising around his neck that Lag could see under his scarf.

"Yeah, this old guy figured I was a Bee, and was going on about how this disease is all our fault. I started to leave but then he attacked me. . .At least I left him with as much damage as he left me." Mokka said and gingerly felt around the swelled bruise, examining how big it was. He scowled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Some people aren't reacting very kindly." Lag said and got off the rock and shook Niches shoulder so she woke up.

"Well, at least people in the streets aren't realizing we're Bee, otherwise we wouldn't even get to deliver anything." Mokka said and started to walk away from the town, with Lag following beside him.

"What's our next destination?" He asked and Lag looked at his map again.

"It's kinda far. . ." Lag started and trailed off, the sound of thundering horse hooves making him look up.

"Whoa, looks like a chase. . .Hey, is that a Bee?" Mokka said.

"Ah, it's Connor!" Lag exclaimed. Connors wagon was being pulled faster than he'd ever seen, racing towards them at breakneck speed. Behind him was a bigger wagon pulled by a massive black horse.

"Hey those people behind him have guns!" Mokka said.

"Niche, don't hurt them but make their wagon stop!" Lag said to his Dingo, and she nodded and leapt up in the air, her long golden hair suddenly stiffening and forming the shape of many swords. She landed on the back of the black wagon and her sword-like hair quickly stabbed into the wood on either side, destroying it's fast-moving wheels. The wagon slammed to the ground and dragged behind the black horse, wich stopped in it's tracks and let out loud noises of fear. Lag and Mokka ran towards them, and Connor pulled his wagon to stop.

"Damn brat!" One of the men in the now imobile black wagon turned to Nich and raised his gun, intending to hit her with the butt of it.

"No!" Lag shouted. Mokka leapt foreward and dove into the man with the gun. Niche jumped over them and landed in front of the wagon's driver, and pointed her swords at him, all hovering an inch from his face. He sat motionless, his eyes wide in fear and surprise. Lag came up to them and pulled out his Heart Bullet gun from the inside of his white coat and pointed it at the las man in the black wagon. He recognized their uniforms as BIT and realized why they were chasing Connor. And also realized that Connor did not have Zaji with him when he was supposed too.

"Where's Zaji?" Lag asked. Connor just shook his head and nodded at the BIT men. Wherever Zaji was, Connor did not want BIT to know.

"Ah!" Lag and Connor looked over to see Mokka losing his fight against the BIT man. Mokka was thrown off the wagon and the BIT man jumped onto him, smashing him with his rifle. A very loud cracking noise reached their ears, and Mokka screamed in pain.

"Get off him!" Lag shouted. Niche barrelled into the BIT man and sent him flying off.

The BIT man that Lag was previously aiming his gun at got up and ran, as did the one that Niche had jumped away from to help Mokka. The third got off the ground and ran after the other two, leaving behind their ruined wagon and the big black horse. Lag motioned for Niche to not follow them, and then ran to Mokka's side. Mokka was muttering curses and heaving himself into a sitting position. Or he tried to anyways, but he barely made it two inches off the ground before falling back down.

"I think some of my ribs are broken, and definatly my arm." Mokka said through clenched teeth. His left arm was at a very unatural angle.

"Hey, what happened here?" A mans voice shouted out from the direction of town. There was a man and a woman jogging towards them, both looking surprised and worried.

"Some people were chasing me down, and these two helped me." Connor said and got off the wagon to quickly check on the horse and thank Mokka and Lag.

"One of those men broke Mokka's arm and some ribs." Lag said. Mokka appeared to be somewhat unconcious now, not being able to reply.

"Oh dear that's terrible. Lets get him to a doctor." The woman said and crouched down beside Mokka, examining his arm with her delicate fingers.

"Hey thats. . .A Biological Investigations Team wagon?" The man said. He looked at Connor, who was the only one in a Bee uniform.

"Your all Bee's ain't ya?" The woman questioned, but it sounded as much like a statement as a query.

"Umm. . ." Lag started, but he didn't really have anything to say, wondering if these two were Bee-friendly or not.

"It would be a bad idea to take you to the doctor here, he'd none to kind to Bees and wouldn't let ya in probably. There's a little community that's not too far, if ya hurry with your wagon you can get him there in time to set his broken bones in the right place. They're a lot more friendly with Bees than most people here." The woman said and took off a shawl that was around her arms, and wrapped it around Mokkas arm to hold it in position. Mokka was completely out now, eyes closed and not even reacting to her touch.

"Thanks for the advice." Connor said and went to Mokka. He and the older man got Mokka into the backseat of the wagon with little effort, while Lag gingerly held the bag that Mokka's snake Dingo rested in when it wasn't needed.

"Lag." Connor whispered and motioned for Lag to come closer after he had sat back on the drivers seat. Lag leaned upwards and turned his head so that Connor could whisper in his ear.

"Zaji fell off the cliff into a canyon back there, I think BIT were after him but they didn't realize that I didn't have him on the wagon anymore. Can you go and find him before they do?" Connor whispered and Lag nodded, handing Connor the bag wtih Mokka's Dingo.

"You best be off quick!" The woman said. Connor nodded and waved, and set off at a quick pace, the tired horse complaining for a moment. Lag watched him go briefly, and turned to the man and woman.

"Thank you for your help! I have to go now, so have a good day!" Lag said and waved, and started running to the valley with Niche right beside him. He'd been there once before, and knew where the entrance to it was. He also knew where Zaji would be, if he and Connor were on the only road that went over it.

The man and woman watched him run off, a little confused.

Zaji opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't see much, it was quite dark, but it became readily apparant that it was freezing cold, especially the ground that was beneath his chest and legs. His body hurt all over, but mostly on his back and left shoulder. He couldn't hear anything except his own breath and heart beats, and could only see two or three feet in front of him through the dark fog. He struggled to get onto his hands and knees slowly, wincing at the pain in his body. His joints hurt and were quite stiff, but it appeared as if he didn't break anything. Wich was lucky, since that was a long fall and he could remember hitting the canyon wall a couple times on the way down. Thought it seemed that the walls were made of fragile rock that crumbled easily, so he never got hit by anything solid until he landed on the ground. He forced himself to his feet and staggered.

"That's not something I want to repeat." Zaji muttered to himself and brushed the dust off his uniform. He had no idea where Connor was now, but probably evading the BIT men. He hoped Connor wouldn't get caught, and really hoped that he wasn't driven off the road to crash into the canyon, since he might not be as lucky as Zaji.

"How long was I out?" Zaji said and looked upwards. He couldn't see a thing except the dense fog, nothing else above or beside him, nor in front of him. He didn't really know this area well, having never delivered letters here before, and didn't know where the exits to this canyon was. But he wasn't going to sit around either, so he had to figure out wich way to go. He sighed and started walking to where he thought the canyon wall was, and once he found he walked beside it, going in the direction the he thought would take him the same way that Connor would be headed. There had to eventually be an exit, or at least a wall that he would be able to climb if he really had to.

The lack of being able to see more than two feet in front of him, and the expanse of blank dark gray, was starting to make Zaji feel a little edgy. The canyon wall he was beside was the same dark gray as the fog, and the ground was the same as the canyon wall. He couldn't hear anything at all, and his senses seemed to be a little extra sharp for any little change in sound or sight. He knew also that this was a dangerous zone with Gaichuu, but he didn't really worry since he'd probably hear it coming from a mile away. Though wether or not he would be able to see it was having him worry a little bit. Fighting in terrible visibilty was extremely dangerous, unless he could get to less foggy areas.

"Next time I see those BIT guys, I'm shooting them." Zaji growled under his breath after stumbling over a rock and falling to his knees. He then sighed and got up, continueing along the path.

Lag reached the canyon entrance, and stopped a moment to rest. He hadn't run the entire way, but had slowed to a jog halfway there. After he had caught his breath, he made sure his satchel was secure and left his jacket open so he could reach his gun quickly if a Gaichuu appeared.

"What if Zaji is dead?" Niche asked. Lag satared at her in shock for a moment. Then he panicked a bit, since there was a chance that Zaji would be dead if the drop was long enough.

"W-what? No, he wouldn't be. . .Zaji's too tough to die." Lag said, trying to convince himself more than Niche. She didn't say anything and lead the way towards the canyon, leaping through the air and looking back at Lag. The canyon walls sharply came out of the ground, with jagged corners and angles. It was quite a tall canyon, and Lag was starting to doubt his earlier words. The Bee sighed and followed after Niche.

"Hey kid!" A loud screeching voice suddenly shouted, making Lag leap up in the air and yell out in fright.

"Whoa, hey, jumpy little thing ain't you?" The voice said again, and to Lag's amazement a part of the canyon wall seemed to disattatch from the rest of it. Then he realised it was a person, who was dressed in a ragged cloak the same colour as the rock around them, and even their hair was the same gray.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice you." Lag said.

"You're going in there right?"

"Umm, yeah."

"There's fog in there, you'll need some light. I can sell you a lantern." The person, which Lag couldn't tell what gender they were, held out an oil-lantern to Lag. The smiled faintly as Lag hesitated.

"If ya buy one now, I'll give you an extra can of oil for free."

"Ahh. . ." Lag was hesitant, but a lantern did seem like something that would be useful.

"C'mon, it's my last one. Once you buy I can get off this rock and go back home." The gray person said. Lag took the lantern and examined it quickly. It seemed to be fine, so he dug out some money and paid the strange person. He got the extra can of oil, and after a quick handshake the stone-coloured person left quickly. Lag lit the lamp and set off into the canyon at a quick pace.

Niche ran up ahead, barely inside the ring of light the lamp cast. As they got farther in, it got darker and colder, and fog was starting to get thick. Lag kept near the wall that the road Connor and Zaji were ogirnaly on was. It felt as if the walls were closing in, and eventually he couldn't even see the walls except the one he was trailing beside. He gulped, hoping that no Gaichuu decided to show up.

"Niche stay closer, I can barely see you." Lag called out to his Dingo, and she camed back closer to his side.

"I was keeping watch for Gaichuu's." Niche said and frowned. Lag smiled at her dedication.

"It would be hard to see them at all in this fog. We'd hear them first I think." Lag said. Barely a second after the words left his mouth, they heard what sounded like part of the canyon collapsing, and the deafening screech of a very angry Gaichuu. Lag pulled out his heart gun and franticly looked around, trying to find where it was. Through the thick wall of fog, Lag saw a sudden blue light illuminate the clouds in front of him, and a muffled shout.

"Zaji's alive!" Lag exclaimed and ran into the fog as fast as he could. He didn't have to go far to find Zaji, who had his back turned and was aiming his gun ahead.

"Zaji!" Lag ran up to him and almost knocked over the taller Bee when he threw his arms around Zaji's waist. Zaji turned his head and looked at Lag, his expression a bit angry.

"Ack, Lag, now's not the time! And my back hurts, don't hug so hard." Zaji said and shoved the smaller boy off him. Lag nodded and looked down the canyon. There was no sign of the Gaichuu he had heard.

"Where is it?" Lag asked, his eyes scanning through the fog.

"It's burrowing through the canyon walls. See those big holes?" Zaji pointed to massive holes in the canyon wall, wich Lag could barely see through the swirling fog. A loud rumbling met their ears, and little stones on the ground started to shake.

"Here it come's again. . . Lag when it pops out, imediatly hit it with your Akabari on it's side, a real powerful one. We need to knock it over so I can shoot it's gap right under it's head." Zaji said and Lag nodded.

Within a few seconds the rumbling grew louder and louder, and amidst an eruption of dust and pebbles a massive centipede-like Gaichuu came out of one of the holes in the canyon wall right near them.

"AKABARI!" Lag shouted and shot a brilliant red heart bullet right into the side of the Gaichuu's body, knocking it over onto it's side into the canyon. It's legs frantically twitched and tried to right itself.

"Take that you bastard, Aotoge!" Zaji said and shot. The dark blue heart bullet split into twenty or so smaller shots, and all focused onto the gap beneath the Gaichuu's head. The Gaichuu stopped all movement, and bright light shone through all it's joints and the gap in it's armor. After a moment, it forcefully blew up, sending bits of it's armor and entire plates flying in all directions. Some of the armor crashed into the canyon wall, some just landed on the ground. But it became readily apparent that the canyon walls couldn't handle the large plates of Gaichuu armor landing on them, along with the large holes that it had burrowed.

"Run!" Zaji said. Lag ran beside Zaji, noticing that he wasn't moving as fast as he normally would, making Lag worry about how injured Zaji might be. Lag glanced behind him and saw a wall of debris and dust crashing down behind them. A loud screech met their ears, the screech of another Gaichuu.

"Wonderful timing." Zaji said. Ahead of them, part of the canyon wall exploded outward, and out came a Gaichuu that was just like the one they just defeated.

"Don't stop, run right under it!" Zaji shouted. Lag gulped and looked back again. More and more of the walls were collapsing at a faster rate, so they couldn't stop and fight the monster. But running beneath it was a bad idea. There wasn't much time to debate that though, since they were almost under the Gaichuu.

"Aotoge!" Zaji shouted and shouted, aiming straight above him as he ran under the monster's head. The Gaichuu lunged at him with a leg, and at the same moment the blue heart bullet made contact with it's gap, it struck the ground right beside Zaji, sending up a cloud of dust that engulfed the Bee.

"Zaji!" Lag shouted and ran to Zaji, grabbing his jacket and quickly pulling him up. Zaji stumbled after Lag as the Gaichuu's armor fell to pieces around them. Niche leaped above them and used deflected the falling armor from them by slashing at it with her golden swords.

After a frantic race against the collapsing walls, they made it to the exit. Both of the Bees fell to the ground after getting a short distance away from the canyone exit, the clouds of dust and falling rocks falling short of reaching them.

"You okay?" Lag said between gasps of air. Zaji just nodded. After sitting for a minute to catch his breath, Zaji stifly got to his feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here, I need to find Connor. . .Hey, how'd you know I was here anyways?" Zaji asked. Lag smiled.

"Mokka and I saw Connor being chased by a BIT wagon, and we helped. Mokka got injured though, and Connor's taking him to a doctor. Connor told me where you were and asked to come and find you."

"That explains it. Where are they?"

"That way, a little town." Lag said and pointed on the horizon where Connor had taken Mokka. Zaji nodded.

"Let's go." He said and Lag followed beside, noticing that Zaji was limping but not saying anything about it.

* * *

Better late than never right? Yes, that chapter and this story in general was a long time coming, since I said something about a sequal. . .A long time ago .  
Sorry to those who waited. Plot will be happening soon as well! And hey, not counting my authors note here, this chapter is almost 6k words long, and I actually cut off half of the chapter. Once the other half is refined, I'll post it as chapter 2. . .Though it needs a lot of refining.

To all of you who reviewed Vaccine, thank you! Without you, I woudln't have had the motivation or the courage (yes it takes courage for me to wright stuff . ) to finish Vaccine, let alone make a sequal.

Please review again if you feel like it, but I don't know if I can reply since I can't remember ever replying, I just know how to post chapters.

~Tre'Zinn.


End file.
